Life Love and Comfort
by KarmicDragoness01
Summary: On a little corner at the end of the street, is a cafe that's not always there. Not everyone can see it, and not everyone can enter. Those that can, however, can find acceptance and comfort, for the cafe's owner always seem to know what they need. (No pairings, male oc, first fic. Please give suggestions!)


Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! Karmic_Dragoness01 here, with my first story! I'm not sure how good it'll be, since I'm not very good with words, or at least describing things. I would greatly appreciate any feedback, good or bad, on how to improve my writing! This is a series of oneshots, inspired by 'Restore My Faith' by HitomiFeito, with many, many, many fandoms involved. Kind of. Anyways, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the works mentioned or alluded to in my story, with the exception of any original characters that may or may not show up, and the café in the story, which still needs a name.

Comforting a Lost Soul

Ichigo felt horrible. Here they were again, standing at his mothers' grave. The mother he couldn't protect.

The mother his sisters wouldn't remember, wouldn't grow up knowing.

As soon as he was able, he ran. He didn't stop running until he just couldn't run anymore. Finally, after catching his breath, he looked around, finding unfamiliar territory. He was lost.

But across the street, something caught his attention. A little café, lights still on, in the evening rain. Crossing the street (looking both ways, like Mom taught him), he opened the door and stepped inside.

The warmth and comfort and _LOVE_ he felt as soon as he stepped through the door was completely unexpected. It left him breathless and teary-eyed. "Welcome," he heard, and that _voice_ was so gentle and caring…it almost reminded him of Mom. The owner of the voice was a brown-haired man of average height, and a kind smile.

"What's a child doing out here all alone? Where are your parents?" The man fell silent for a moment, regarding Ichigo with a small frown, before speaking up again. "Do you want something to drink while you wait?"

Ichigo managed to snap out of his daze long enough to answer, "Um, yes…Thank you?"

The man smiled again, and Ichigo felt like everything would be okay.

"Come sit at the counter, then. I'll whip something up. My name is Aubrey, by the way. Aubrey Vitae. I don't know where my manners went off to…" He continued talking idly as he set to work.

Ichigo sat quietly, watching as the man – Vee-tah-ay-san? – heated up some milk and pulled out some chocolate. Ichigo perked up as Vitae-san pulled out some brown sugar and cinnamon as well. His eyes widened when the (seemingly?) oblivious café owner found some whipped cream. Was he…? How?

A few minutes later, a cup of hot chocolate sat in front of Ichigo, who lifted it and hesitantly tasted it. A feeling of warmth and bliss filled him as he savored the familiar drink. "This is just like mom's… How did you know that? Did you know my mom?" Vitae-san laughed lightly as he leaned on the counter. "I've never met her. I just had a feeling you would like it."

Ichigo stayed at that café for almost an hour. Waving good-bye, and promising to return (Aubrey simply smiled at that and said, "We'll see."), he stepped outside, feeling lighter than when he'd entered. Hearing his name being called, Ichigo looked up to see his father rushing towards him, the twins cradled in his arms. "Where have you been?! You shouldn't have run off, Karin and Yuzu and I were worried sick!"

"I was in the café! Vitae-san was really nice and made me hot chocolate!" Isshin stared at him for a moment, "What café?"

"It's right-"Ichigo turned around, only to find that the café was suddenly not there anymore. "It was right here! I was inside just a moment ago!" Ichigo glanced back towards his dad, who was watching him with a blank expression. Suddenly, it cleared and Isshin said with a grin, "I believe you! It must have been a phantom café, like in the stories! Anyways," his grin softened, "Let's go back home. Karin and Yuzu need to go to bed, and so do you."

Ichigo hesitated for a moment, wondering what happened to the café, before nodding. It wouldn't be until years later, after meeting a certain midget Shinigami, that he recalled the man's words.

" _Losing a loved one hurts. Being reminded of that loved one can hurt even worse. But having a friendly ear to listen to whatever you_ feel _like talking about, whether it's about your loved one or not, can help to at least soften the hurt a bit. And who knows, perhaps having a good listener is all you need to be able to move on, at least for a little while."  
_

Author's Notes: Hello, again! I just want to ask for suggestions on what character(s) that should find the café next, and a reaction to the owner. Also, Chapter titles. Ichigo Kurosaki (age 10) from Bleach (the manga) in this chapter! And really, Kid!Ichigo is so cute! I wanna give him a hug! Anyways, sorry the chapter was so short, any suggestions on making it longer and/or more interesting would be helpful. I am asking for suggestions for the name of the café! And perhaps a better title…


End file.
